


Tutti I Mostri Sono Umani

by xSebasChanx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSebasChanx/pseuds/xSebasChanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lui non sa chi è. Non conosce il suo stesso nome, non ha idea di quando sia nato e dove. Ha una famiglia, dei fratelli? Non si ricorda neanche il colore dei suoi occhi.</p><p>Si è svegliato in una stanza e un letto sconosciuti, con una gamba rotta e uno strano ragazzo che si prende apparentemente cura di lui.</p><p>Deve prendere una decisione senza conoscere sé stesso e chi lo circonda, o scegliere di lasciarsi annegare in un mare di disperazione e sogni che a volte sono più vividi della realtà.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tutti I Mostri Sono Umani

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> E' la prima volta che posto qui su AO3 e, in più, una ff nel fandom di Supernatural (nonostante ne faccia parte da più di un anno ormai - ops).  
> Okay, diciamo che questa ff è stata ispirata da Misery di Stephen King e mi è venuta in mente pochi giorni fa. Non so quanto spesso l'aggiornerò, sinceramente.. sono abbastanza pessima con ste cose (evviva, facciamoci bella pubblicità proprio). Però prometto che se piace proverò ad essere costante! :)  
> E' un'AU e, beh, temo tratti dei temi un po' dark.. Sinceramente non so quanto mi spingerò in là su questo lato della vicenda, ma in ogni caso avviserò nelle note.  
> Qualsiasi commento è più che apprezzato!  
> E qui, se volete, potete seguirmi su Tumblr -> http://hefeelsthesame.tumblr.com/

Un secondo il vuoto, il secondo dopo un leggero fastidio sulla pelle. Poi un odore di fresco e ancora un brivido. Una sensazione profonda e nascosta, che dondolava attutita da uno spesso, soffice strato che l’accomodava.

E continuava… e continuava…

Il tempo non esisteva; lo spazio non aveva confini.

C’era solo un piccolo tremore che oscillava, giungeva e si ritraeva.

Tutt’a un tratto, un pizzico. Un piccolo morso.

Un altro.

Un altro ancora.

E ancora, finché poi non smise più di esserci e basta, e rimaneva.

Un soffio, di nuovo, un brivido e un odore.

All’improvviso esisteva. Lui esisteva.

Aveva una forma. La sentiva imprigionarlo, risucchiarlo e inchiodarlo al suo interno.

Il pizzico, ormai trasformatosi in una fitta scottante, era concentrato in un punto che aveva quasi identificato. Tutto il resto rimaneva ovattato dentro quella forma, irriconoscibile, ma il dolore continuava a crescere.

Sembrava non aver fine.

Saliva, saliva.

Inaspettata giunse la fine, e poi più niente.

***

Aprendo piano gli occhi giunsero i primi colori: grigio scuro e un po’ di marrone qua e là.

Era buio.

Rimase immobile a lungo, ignorando di avere un corpo e di poter provare a muoverlo.

Ogni cosa era distante. Anche il mostro che bruciava dentro, e di questo era grato.

Alla stessa maniera in cui si riempie una vasca da bagno, il suo essere si riempiva di considerazioni.

Si accorse di essere sveglio.

Sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte, sentendo gli occhi cisposi e incrostati. Vide il corpo, immobile sul letto davanti a lui. Una gamba era tenuta sollevata da un attrezzo appeso da qualche parte là sopra. Era visibilmente più grossa dell’altra sotto la coperta, ed era rivestita di bianco.

Dietro di essa, lontana nel muro a lato, c’era una porta. Dal di sotto penetrava una luce che decise potesse essere definita rossastra. La osservò per un lungo periodo di tempo, incantato dal modo in cui si insinuava sul pavimento. Si allungava e ritraeva, prima intensa e poi fioca.

Ogni volta che tornava avanzava sempre di qualche centimetro verso il corpo, non mancando mai di ritornare sui suoi passi prima di farsi più vicina.

In un attimo, od ore, la luce aveva avvolto la gamba e la tirava.

La tirava!

Per la prima volta pensò.

“Questo corpo è mio, è mio!”

Ma il dolore era tornato ed era forte ed era nella gamba.

Ogni cosa scomparì per l’ennesima volta, accompagnata dall’eco di un pensiero.

“Ti prego, portatela via.. questa gamba, portatela via!”

***

Un fruscio nel verde e il terrore pompato nelle vene al doppio della velocità che i suoi piedi gli consentivano di raggiungere correndo. Saltò un cespuglio e per poco non andò a sbattere contro un tronco d’albero. Scartarlo gli fece perdere l’equilibrio e inciampò su una pietra nascosta dal fogliame.

Soffocò un urlo alla fitta lancinante per la storta e si accovacciò dietro gli arbusti, acquattandosi per terra e serrando gli occhi.

Chiuse una mano a pugno davanti a naso e bocca, sforzandosi di non fare rumore. Ogni respiro rintoccava come una campana e persino la cassa toracica fungeva da megafono per quel cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

Lacrime silenziose cominciarono a farsi largo sulle guance, finendo ad annaffiare il terreno arido sotto di lui.

Stavano arrivando, li sentiva.

Stavano arrivando a prenderlo, quei mostri.

Non era riuscito a seminarli.

Lo troveranno.

E’ finita.

Altre lacrime.

E’ finita.

***

Si svegliò con un sussulto.

Ora già sapeva che il corpo apparteneva a lui e a nessun altro. Le gocce di sudore che inumidivano la pelle esposta erano sue anche quelle.

La voce, però… Quella era di un altro corpo che non era suo.

“Sei sveglio,” disse.

Proveniva dal lato sinistro, ma non sapendo come muoversi non provò ad inquadrare il suo interlocutore. Restò a osservare la gamba bianca e spessa, meravigliandosi che fosse ancora lì e la luce rossa non se la fosse portata via con sé.

Le aveva detto di farlo, le aveva dato il permesso.

S’era arreso.

Gli occhi cercarono la porta ma incontrarono un volto.

Doveva essere lui che aveva parlato, pensò.

Si ricordò che effettivamente aveva udito una voce, non l’aveva sognata.

Il volto sorrise e la mano che apparteneva al medesimo corpo del volto sventolò di fronte ai suoi occhi.

Fu in quell’attimo che la vide, la luce rossa.

Era impressa su quel volto e brillava beffarda nelle iridi scure.

Non se n’era andata, s’era nascosta. Ma era attenta e pronta a prenderlo quando meno se l’aspettasse.

Iniziò ad agitarsi, lui, cercando di svincolarsi da quel volto così troppo vicino, ma il corpo non rispondeva come avrebbe desiderato.

Vide quel volto oscurarsi e avvicinarsi ulteriormente, corrucciato.

La mano che aveva chiesto la sua attenzione gli raggiunse la fronte. Lui provò ad allontanarsi voltando la testa dalla parte opposta, ma fu troppo lento.

La mano premette piatta sulla pelle scoperta tra i suoi occhi e l’attaccatura dei capelli.

Si era aspettato che bruciasse come aveva bruciato contro la sua gamba, quella luce, ma questa volta rimase sorpreso dalla freschezza di quel contatto. Gemette e socchiuse gli occhi all’inattesa sensazione di sollievo che non ricordava più fosse possibile provare dopo tutto quel dolore.

Che dolore?

“Scotti!” disse la voce in poco più che un bisbiglio.

Tornò ad osservare il volto e, per adesso, la fiamma se n’era andata. Sempre che non fosse frutto della sua immaginazione, quel viso esprimeva preoccupazione.

“Bevi un po’ d’acqua,” mormorò prima di muoversi a prendere un bicchiere da qualche parte alla sinistra del letto. Una volta tornato, con una mano gli sollevò la testa mentre con l’altra gli somministrava il liquido a piccoli sorsi.

Per un attimo intravide di nuovo la fiamma e si irrigidì, osservando il volto che lo studiava curioso mentre lo aiutava a riadagiarsi sul cuscino.

L’ultima immagine che spiò prima di ricadere incosciente, fu quel volto allungarsi su di lui e soffiare su di una piccola candela accesa dietro il letto, rimasta, fino a quel momento, fuori dal suo campo visivo.

***

Era notte e la luna non era visibile in nessun angolo di cielo. A illuminare la Terra solo le stelle, ma non erano abbastanza.

Il falò scoppiettava di fronte a dove riposava seduto su uno scomodo pezzo di legno.

Era da solo. Completamente solo.

Sentiva la gamba fargli male, ma non capiva se era reale. Il crepitio del fuoco e il coro di civette e grilli l’unico concerto di quella serata.

Rimase ad osservare le fiamme che consumavano la poca legna avanzata, finché non furono talmente deboli che dovette alzarsi per buttarci l’ultimo pezzo che lo separava dal congelare nell’ombra. Quello su cui era seduto.

Pigramente il falò riprese vita, e in quell’istante si alzò una leggera brezza che diede voce agli alberi dietro di lui.

Non appena si accorse che ogni canto dalla foresta era cessato, lasciando spazio a un assordante silenzio, un brivido ghiacciato percorse la sua spina dorsale.

Con la stessa calma che la fiamma aveva impiegato a riprendersi, lui si voltò verso gli alberi alle sue spalle. Nelle ossa sentiva quel timore che non viene mai pronunciato ad alta voce, che ogni respiro possa essere l’ultimo e un passo la conclusione di un cammino lungo una vita.

Aveva paura, e se il suo istinto avesse avuto ragione allora avrebbe preferito un secondo di ignoranza in più.

Dietro alle sue spalle non trovò niente se non la sua ombra che si muoveva a scatti a causa del vento che faceva sventolare la fiamma. Tuttavia gli sembrò di aver visto qualcosa con la coda dell’occhio. Non fece in tempo a voltarsi che addentro la boscaglia di fronte a lui, lontano e troppo vicino, spuntò una piccola luce rossastra e scintillante.

La osservò per qualche minuto senza perderla di vista e si accorsa che essa non accennava a muoversi.

Così si mosse lui.

Si allontanò dal fuoco di qualche passo senza mai avvicinarsi alla netta linea di divisione che formavano gli alberi. La luce lo seguì, fermandosi esattamente dritta a lui di fronte.

Deglutì, facendo sciogliere un nodo che gli si era formato in gola.

Tenendo i piedi ben piantati dov’era, si sporse verso quel curioso fenomeno che gli stava rendendo difficile respirare.

La luce si fece più grossa, più vicina. Gli stava venendo incontro senza fretta e proprio in quel momento la fitta alla gamba tornò a farsi sentire più intensa di prima.

Provò ad indietreggiare ma perse l’equilibrio e cadde all’indietro. La luce era quasi uscita dal bosco e lo stava raggiungendo.

Si spinse all’indietro con la gamba buona, tentando di strisciare, ma il male e la paura erano troppo forti.

Dalle labbra sfuggì un urlo e tutto si spense.

Il fuoco.

Le stelle.

Probabilmente anche la sua vita.

***

Riemerse annaspando bisognoso d’aria, gli occhi che rapidi perlustravano i dintorni in cerca della luce, ma non c’era.

Si scoprì essere disteso a letto, di nuovo, ma questa volta era da solo con le pareti grigie e un po’ di marrone qua e là. Ora riconosceva che i muri erano in pietra e il marrone altro non erano che colonne in legno che adornavano gli angoli della stanza, a sua parere spoglia. Non c’erano quadri né addobbi d’alcun tipo. Senza accorgersene assunse un’espressione contorta mentre formulava quell’opinione.

Si sentì strano ad averne una.

Come se quei pensieri non gli appartenessero e con loro la sua mente.

Ma non si soffermò molto a rimuginare, notando che anche la porta era in legno e, nel muro ad essa opposto, in alto, c’erano due finestrelle rettangolari che non lasciavano intravedere niente di ciò che stava al di fuori.

Era comunque contento di quel po’ di luce che illuminava il giusto quel posto. Per ora gli bastava.

Mentre studiava il tappeto sopra il parquet tra il letto e la parete sinistra, si accorse che la gamba non aveva ancora smesso di fargli male.

Ritrasse un braccio a sé, provando a muoverlo per la prima volta.

Funzionò.

Estrasse entrambe le braccia da sotto le coperte e si studiò le mani con attenzione. Era come se non le avesse mai viste e in un certo senso era così.

No… era così.

Era la prima volta che vedeva queste mani, queste braccia.

Alzò lo sguardo.

Questo corpo.

Confuso si portò a sedere provando inutilmente a limitare il dolore. Allungò una mano verso la gamba ingessata.

‘Ingessata, ecco!’ pensò, provando un senso d’orgoglio ad averlo capito, senza sapere perché.

Giunse alla conclusione che la sua gamba dovesse essere rotta, per qualche motivo, ma non ricordava come mai. Sentì rabbia e poi un vuoto nello stomaco, un brivido scoraggiante.

Con una mano afferrò la catena alla quale era legato il panno che gli teneva la gamba sollevata. La tirò un paio di volte per vedere se avrebbe ceduto, ma era ancora troppo debole per scardinarla. O forse era semplicemente assicurata troppo bene al soffitto.

Si lasciò ricadere all’indietro con un grugnito e sospirando socchiuse gli occhi per decidere che fare.

Anche ammesso che riuscisse a liberare la gamba da dove era appesa come un prosciutto, non era neanche sicuro che sarebbe poi riuscito a muoversi.. Figurarsi a camminare.

Molto probabilmente sarebbe finito per terra non appena avesse provato a mettersi in piedi.

Non sarebbe servito a granché.

Perché non poteva starsene tranquillo dov’era?

Per quel poco che ricordava di quei scarsi momenti lucidi in una marea di allucinazioni febbricitanti, non aveva alcun motivo valido da spingerlo a sentire il bisogno di tentare una fuga con una gamba rotta e la debolezza di una febbre appena trascorsa.

Eppure c’era qualcosa di quel posto che lo infastidiva a tal punto.

Improvvisamente udì dei passi rimbombare dall’altra parte della porta. Si stavano avvicinando con un’andatura costante.

Senza pensare scivolò sotto le coperte, rimettendosi così com’era quando aveva aperto gli occhi. Combattendo una smorfia a causa del movimento evidentemente troppo veloce per la sua gamba, serrò le palpebre e finse di stare dormendo. Non appena lo fece, fu assalito dalle immagini di un ragazzino che piangeva accovacciato dietro a un cespuglio.

Tremava, singhiozzava, gli spasmi gli percorrevano il corpo intero, e c’era qualcosa che si dirigeva verso di lui a grande velocità.

Un mostro.

No.

Dei mostri.

E poi ancora, lo stesso ragazzo incosciente, di notte, a pochi metri da un falò che minacciava di spegnersi a breve. Questa volta vicino a lui c’era qualcuno accucciato sulla sua figura che…

La porta si aprì, i passi annunciarono che qualcuno era entrato nella stanza, e fu richiusa senza fare troppo rumore.

Sentì l’intruso avvicinarsi al letto e poi spostare qualcosa al suo fianco, probabilmente una sedia.

“So che sei sveglio,” disse la voce.

La ricordava.

L’aveva sentita in uno di quei momenti a metà tra la realtà e il sogno.

Pensò che stesse bluffando e cercò per cui di non tradire la sua farsa a tutti i costi.

L’uomo, forse ragazzo, si sistemò lì dov’era seduto, sporgendosi verso di lui. La vicinanza lo fece sobbalzare quando egli parlò di nuovo.

“Ho passato fin troppo tempo a guardarti mentre dormivi per non capirlo.”

Con lentezza lasciò che gli occhi si aprissero e andassero a finire su quello che risultò essere un ragazzo effettivamente adagiato su di una sedia al sua fianco.

I suoi occhi erano verdi e le sue labbra estremamente fini. L’ombra di una barba ben curata gli ricopriva la mascella, ricongiungendosi coi capelli castani leggermente più lunghi sopra la fronte.

Il ragazzo gli sorrise e la pelle intorno agli occhi si corrugò un poco. In qualche modo quella smorfia portava in risalto le lentiggini che puntellavano i suoi zigomi, facendo brillare le sue iridi.

“Sono Dean,” disse stendendo una mano, aspettando che il malato gliela stringesse. Invece, non fece altro che riassumere la posizione da seduto senza mai perdere di vista il ragazzo.

Annuì appena e Dean si ricompose.

“Dove sono?” indagò senza attendere oltre o addolcire i modi verso lo sconosciuto che si era appena presentato.

Quest’ultimo si lasciò sfuggire una risatina sommessa, fissando l’altro negli occhi.

“Non vuoi neanche presentarti prima?”

Il sorriso gli si spense in viso non appena vide la testa di quello sul letto abbassarsi a guardarsi le mani.

“Non so come mi chiamo,” sussurrò osservandosi i palmi e poi i dorsi, piegando e spiegando le dita un paio di volte. “Non so chi sono. Non so di chi è questo corpo.”

Sospirò e fissò il muro dalla parte opposta a quella dove si trovava Dean, che rimaneva in silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi, sentendo delle lacrime minacciare di uscire.

Niente sembrava giusto.

“E non so neanche perché ti sto dicendo tutto questo.”

Tirò su col naso senza volere, e a quel punto udì Dean muoversi. Voltandosi lo vide rovistare tra delle scatole sul comodino di fianco al letto.

“Sono venuto per darti queste,” gli porse un paio di pillole e un bicchiere d’acqua. “Ti faranno star meglio.”

‘Stare meglio’ era un’offerta più che buona e, sapendo che non ci sarebbe stato modo di rifiutare, rimase inerte mentre Dean gli somministrava le medicine e lo aiutava a ingoiarle.

Il ragazzo se ne andò senza più dire una parola, lanciandogli un’ultima occhiata prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Lasciato in preda ad allucinazioni e un senso di sollievo a sommergere un vuoto che reclamava sempre più spazio, l’altro non dovette lottare molto con il dolore prima di essere avvolto dal nulla.


End file.
